Visitors
by OretaTsubasaDe
Summary: Tala never really liked visiting people...or at the same time, having someone visit the people he’s visiting...


Disclaimer: Me? Own Beyblade? In my dreams…

Summary: Tala never really liked visiting people…or at the same time, having someone visit the people he's visiting…

I don't really think there are any real couplings in here. Maybe Tala/Mariam if we wanna look hard.

* * *

Tala grumbled with his arms folded angrily over his chest, just staring at the Bladebreakers going through their daily exercises. Kenny gleaming like he normally did at them with Hilary either looking concerned or cheering them on. 

He didn't even know why he came. He hated visiting people without good reason, like when they "visited" Boris to end that BEGA league, but that was an issue that he didn't like to talk about. Stupid Bryan and Spencer telling him to be "nice" to Kai and go visit him. And those two were just sitting around inside the dojo. And they were telling _him_ to be nice, while they just sit around?

Tala was gonna get them…someday. Tala grunted headedly, turning his head towards the Bladebreakers as they were now running their laps. He scoffed, lowering his head and closing his eyes, trying to block everything out.

* * *

Mariam bit on her lip. It wasn't like her to be so worried, especially after what Max did to get through to her. But Ozuma had let her see if the Legendary Bit-Beasts really _were_ happy with the Bladebreakers, only if she took Joseph with her. Mariam shrugged it off; Joseph was good at sneaking around. Stealth was basically Joseph's specialty. They had rested themselves on the roof of the dojo, careful not to make too much noise, which proved a bit difficult when Tyson's roof seemed to make some creaking noises. 

Mariam winced, and then looked to see if anyone noticed. Nope, not a soul; probably too wrapped up in their own stuff to worry about them.

Mariam wiped some sweat off her forehead, "Geez, how does Ozuma do this all the time?" she grumbled to herself.

Joseph noticed, glancing over at her, "What? Don't tell me you're having problems…"

"Okay, then I won't tell you." Mariam replied smugly. Joseph scoffed, rolling his eyes at her, "Hey, Joseph, why're we sneaking if we're not gonna harass them? Why don't we just walk up and ask how the Bit-Beasts are doing?" she offered.

Joseph's answer was straightforward, and came quickly, "Simple. Ozuma told us to do it this way." Anticipating that Mariam would ask why they have to listen to Ozuma, Joseph smirked, "And we're gonna do what he says because the last time _you_ disobeyed him, 'you' being the keyword, he practically ate you alive."

She huffed angrily, "Fine, but I don't wanna go from up here. Can't I at least go on the ground?"

Joseph shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat, I guess." Mariam smiled at her brother, and then leapt down, landing nimbly on the ground at the entrance of Tyson's place. Sure, she had made the noise of her shoes hitting the ground, but no one would notice; Kenny and Hilary were too absorbed in his laptop and the grandfather was inside, doing…something. Mariam didn't even want to know.

* * *

Tala cracked his eyes open, "What was that?" he asked himself. He preferred thinking in the silence, then again, Hilary screaming her cheers for the Bladebreakers wasn't silence, but Tala had learned to block that out. He glanced over at the four; sit-ups, how fun… 

He then looked over at Kenny and Hilary who were looking either at the laptop screen or at the four exercising Bladebreakers. Tala sighed to himself again, lowering his arms by his sides and pushed himself off the wall, muttering, "I'm going for a walk…" softly to see if anyone would notice. Nope, "Whatever…" he started walking for the entrance.

* * *

Mariam made a small grunt to herself when she heard footsteps heading for the entrance. On the roof, she saw Joseph hit his forehead in shame. What was wrong with her? Mariam was normally stealthier than this. Maybe it was because she didn't _want_ to be right now, since she thought that all she needed to do was ask and see their blades. 

"What are you doing here?"

Mariam looked over, seeing a redhead dressed in a white, blue and orange…jumpsuit? He was tall and had two mere strands of his hair forward, the rest in a gravity-defying style. He had a pair of harsh violet eyes that inquired her presence, "What?" she answered.

Now that she thought about it, he looked like Tala from the BIOVOLT league and that guy that got beaten by Garland in the BEGA league.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Tala demanded, glaring at her.

Mariam blinked a few times, wondering how to answer that, "I'm…friends with Mr. X. The Bladebreakers know who I am." Tala just scoffed at her, "And you're that guy who got beat by Garland in the BEGA league, right?"

Tala growled to himself. 'That guy' All he's done and all anyone knows about him is that he's 'that guy'. "Okay, girlie, since we've never met before, I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

"Okay, whatever…" Mariam rolled her eyes, "Is Max here?"

Tala raised a sly brow, "Why? You his girlfriend?"

Mariam sighed. 'Why does everyone keep thinking that?' she _wished_ she could say that, "No, actually, but he knows who I am. I just needed to make sure that Draciel really is happy with him."

"Well, don't bother trying to call them; they're too wrapped up to hear anything you say." The redhead scoffed, folding his arms.

"I've been there before…" she rolled her eyes, her eyes wandered over to her side, "Why're _you_ here then?"

Tala sighed, "Ah, we're Kai's former teammates and the rest of my team _insisted_ that we pay him a visit, but I was against it. Does it matter to you?"

"As a matter of fact, no, but it's just weird seeing another blader with these clowns, especially one of your caliber."

The Russian tilted his head back a bit. So she knew of him at BIOVOLT… "Is that a compliment?"

"Possibly…" Mariam shrugged, "Look, buddy, can you just take me to Max or Draciel?"

Tala glared, "I don't take orders…" he pointed out fiercely.

Mariam sent him a small smile, "It wasn't an order; it was a request. I believe there's a difference, smart one." She said dryly.

He grunted softly; where'd this girl come off with Kai's sarcasm? "Don't you know your way around here? If the Blade freaks know you, why're you so worried?"

_That's_ what she'd been trying to say to Joseph and ditch Ozuma's sneak attack, "Fine, but you're coming with me."

"No, what the hell for?" he retorted.

"So…you expect them to believe that you just vanish while I look at their blades?" Mariam pointed out, folding her arms.

Tala scoffed, "True enough…but don't think this means anything."

"I never did consider that." Mariam smirked, going past him. As he turned to see her back she said, "You're cute, but you're not cute enough to do that to me, Tala." She walked over near Hilary and Kenny.

Tala blinked at her, let out another grunt, and then followed her. He saw Mariam looking around frantically for the blades, "Did you ever think that they might have their blades in their pockets?" he offered.

Mariam bit her lip, "Now I did." She made her way over to them, despite Hilary and Kenny's objections at their sudden intrusion.

* * *

Kai looked up from their launching practice, seeing Mariam and Tala going over to them. He nudged Max and nodded a head at them. The blonde blinked. 

"Hiya, _friend_." Max smiled brightly at her.

Mariam rolled her eyes, "I told you; we can never be friends." She pressed, "Now, where's Draciel?"

Max patted his pocket. Mariam sighed while Tala just smirked.

"I recall telling you it was there, smart one." The redhead said, looking over at her.

"Why do you guys need Draciel anyways?" Max said, looking back and forth at them.

Mariam sighed, wondering if Joseph was still on the roof, but then heard a voice saying "Go, Vanishing Moot!" then saw her brother and Rei battling it out again with Tyson encouraging Rei on.

"Are you sure it's really happy with you?" Mariam asked him, "Ozuma and I just wanna make sure, because Ozuma's going crazy over the mission."

"Yeah, here, see." Max held Draciel resting gently in his palm. Mariam saw the glimmer of Draciel in the middle. Mariam pulled out Sharkrash and held it near Draciel. The lights indicated that even Sharkrash knew that Draciel was happy. She put Sharkrash back in her pocket.

"See, that's all I needed." Mariam sighed, "All right, I'll just…tell Ozuma." She grabbed the back of Joseph's collar, dragging him away from the Chinese blader.

Joseph started kicking and flailing his arms, "I'll get you back someday, Rei!" he managed to yell as Mariam dragged him off.

Once they were gone, Kai and Max looked at Tala, "You were talking to Mariam?" Kai asked.

Tala ignored him, "Hey Max…?"

"What?" the blonde asked.

"Is there a chance of you lending Draciel to me for a few days?" Tala asked, staring off at the entrance.

Kai and Max exchanged looks.

* * *

End 

Hahaha, wasn't that fun, despite their OOC-ness? Wow, I feel retarded for writing this, but who cares? But I read about this pairing before, and it's the only het pairing I like with Tala/Yuriy in it. Yaoi with Tala/Yuriy is a whole different story.


End file.
